<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Life of Her Own by malf0y101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466642">A Life of Her Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malf0y101/pseuds/malf0y101'>malf0y101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Hermione Granger, F/M, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Smut, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley Married, Hogwarts Professors, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malf0y101/pseuds/malf0y101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione settles. She does what everyone expects of her. She marries Ron, works a mundane job in the Ministry, and completely emerges herself in the Wizarding World without complaint. So when Headmaster McGonagall invites her to be a Professor at Hogwarts, Hermione seizes the opportunity with enthusiasm, hoping to achieve some sense of excitement in her otherwise colorless life.<br/>But upon arriving at Hogwarts, Hermione stumbles upon a familiar, cold, vile face from her past, a sight she thought she would never be forced to stain her eyes with again. His harsh yet spellbinding persona tempts Hermione to reconsider her dull, monotonous world and instead explore life on the edge.<br/>And when dark forces inspired by Voldemort's old message threaten to disrupt the Wizarding World yet again, Hermione finds herself at odds with her allegiance to what is morally right and the seductive temptation in front of her, forcing her to decide between the world she has always known and the new world she is not ready to give up just yet.</p><p> </p><p>THIS BOOK IS CURRENTLY BEING ADAPTED INTO A ONE-SHOT.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Life of Her Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione married Ron a year ago in a large white tent in the luscious landscape of the backyard of the Burrow. </p><p>At the end of the war, the Weasleys willfully returned to their beloved home, intent on reconstruction in the aftermath of its malicious obliteration at the hands of the Death Eaters. It was, of course, the Weasleys’ childhood home, and Molly and Arthur both wanted to honor it as such, especially for future grandchildren, great-grandchildren, great-great grandchildren…</p><p>The rebuilding of the Burrow represented the continuation of a line of valiant and virtuous witches and wizards who dedicated their lives to the cause of righteousness and morality. It represented not a return to normalcy, but a renewal of goodness—a revitalization of morals—and a fierce dedication to upholding a kind, inclusive Wizarding World. </p><p>A return to normalcy would’ve legitimized the corrupt world they once lived in. No, there was no more of that. No more complacency in a broken, dishonest system. The Ministry underwent immense changes after the Second Wizarding War, enduring a rapid revolution at the hands of the victors of the war. Leading the efforts were Harry and Ron themselves. Hermione assisted with the efforts remotely, wanting to return to Hogwarts to complete her education before fully immersing herself in the workforce. Occasionally, she would meet with Harry and Ron in Hogsmeade, and they would discuss reforms at the Ministry; Hermione would offer her words of advice, they would formulate policy together, and Harry and Ron would propose the refreshed programs to Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic. </p><p>Ron and Hermione were romantically together that year, even though they only saw each other on the weekends when reconnecting in Hogsmeade. Hermione would drag Ginny along for Harry’s sake, and the four of them would discuss policy, life, future plans. They would, of course, gossip about the latest news inside and outside of Hogwarts. Everything felt so refreshed. So calm. </p><p>The Burrow needed to emulate that same process of regrowth rather than revert back to its original structure and layout. So, like the Ministry, the Burrow underwent great changes; although it still retained its clustered ambiance (thanks to Arthur’s love for Muggle objects), the layout of the Burrow downgraded; instead of being built upwards, the Burrow was built outwards in a long, rectangular shape; only two floors tall, it’s goal was to ground the people within it and remind everyone of there of their place on earth—not above anything else. Minimal to no stratification of status. Just as the world should be. </p><p>Hermione joined the Ministry after school, worked to implement fair policy and reform, and felt content for the first two years there. Things were slow, but she welcomed the challenges and intricacies of renovation. And she was alongside Ron and Harry, which made everything easier, more familiar. </p><p>Then, Ron proposed. After three and a half years of being together. </p><p>And Hermione accepted. Because she was supposed to. </p><p>Plans for the wedding were underway within hours of Ron proposing. There were to be dozens of guests, plenty of food, entertainment for the entirety of the evening, long, rectangular tables that formed a square around a wooden platformed dance floor, fairy lights dangling from the foundational beams of the tent, white roses scattered among the décor, candles lit on every table, a snowy cake with strawberry filling, and garlands hung throughout the interior of the tent. The date: the 15th of May, in the year 2002. </p><p>The dress Hermione wore was white and silky—almost reflective against the lights within the tent. Thin straps rested delicately on her shoulders, while the remainder of the dress hung snug on her body, curving the outline of her figure in ways she had never formally accentuated on purpose. She'd always been conscious of her body—is she too frail, too flat? Ginny insisted upon the dress, ensuring Hermione that everything about the texture and fit was just perfect. </p><p>And Hermione married Ron. Just like she was supposed to. Just like everyone always said she would. Just like she was scripted to. She played right into the motions and intentions of her creator, whoever or whatever that is. She hasn't quite made up my mind about how she make sense of the universe and its many confounding phenomena. </p><p>But she didn’t question it. She just did it. She married Ron. </p><p>Because… well because… it was the right thing to do. </p><p>Right? That was the right thing to do?</p><p>Thinking about it hurts her head. She settled into this life with Ron, happy because it’s just how she expected it to happen. But in the back of her mind—far, far back there, lodged away in the epicenter of her illogical emotions—there is this feeling, this sentiment, this unnerving question that she has tried to repress for so long. It is desperate to break through its prison walls, the one’s that she's constructed her whole life in order to ensure that she thinks of her future in the most logical way possible, free of emotional tethers and bounds. </p><p>It’s not that Hermione doesn’t like to consider her emotions. Of course, she savors every feeling in her body, whether or not it is logical or emotional. </p><p>But it’s this one specific feeling that she has tried to subdue that haunts her, keeps her awake at night as she tosses and turns next to Ron in their bed. She glances over at Ron sleeping soundly, his ember hair falling lousily on his freckle-infested forehead, and can’t help but think… what if?</p><p>There are too many what ifs to spell out, so many that it would take hours to sift through just the surface level questions. </p><p>But the main premise of those questions rests on the idea of free will—whether or not she has it in this life. Whether or not <i>anyone</i> has it. What was stopping her from changing her life course? What was holding her back from actively pursuing a more fulfilling, adventurous existence? Was it always supposed to be this way? Was she destined to live in this twilight zone, waking up every day to the desolate feeling of unfulfillment, unsatisfaction, and—dare she think it—boredom? </p><p>But then she ponders further; is the grass always greener on the other side? Are her daydreams about this imaginary existence just simply a figment of her wild imagination and curiosity? Does she really need to yearn for anything else when she lives such a comfortable, homely existence? </p><p>Hermione hasn't changed one bit; she still overthinks every detail of her life. </p><p>A part of her is pleased with the course of her life. She is healthy, happy, content in her work, surrounded by an amazing family. Ever since losing her own family, Hermione has practically tethered herself to the Weasleys, desperate to feel that parental love from Molly and Arthur, who spare no ounce of affection right back towards her. Everything is as it should be. </p><p>If that’s really true, then why does she feel so empty inside? Why is it that every time she looks over at Ron, fast asleep, submerged under their shared crimson duvet, she yearns for something more? </p><p>Is it something more, or something <i>else</i> that she desires? </p><p>It’s all too overwhelming. Hermione has never been one for settling, for taking things lying down, for not going after whatever desire she has. So why is she allowing herself to do just that? Why has she not tried to break free from this bubble, just for a day? Maybe a week? Just to test the outside waters—see if this life really is for her. </p><p>She awaits her sign, her moment to act impulsively. She senses it is coming. </p><p>On a crisp, sunny morning in June, a year after marrying Ron, Hermione is washing dishes in the porcelain sink of her kitchen. Occasionally, she likes to opt out of magical cleaning and instead manually rinse the plates, bowls, cups, and silverware. It keeps her close to her roots—her childhood. It also keeps her occupied. </p><p>Ron reads the Quidditch section of the Daily Prophet, sporadically mentioning a sentence or two about Ginny and her participation on the Holyhead Harpies. Hovering his index finger over his teacup, he stirs the pale tea and intermittently casts a warming charm to keep the contents hot. Hermione listens to his commentary and engages in small talk, but for the most part, as she scrubs the used dishes, her eyes resort to staring out the window into the field surrounding their small home. Hermione and Ron live just minutes away from the Burrow, which makes staying connected with Ron’s family incredibly facile. </p><p>The grass is a lush green shade, bristling in the cool wind. With the double casement windows propped open, Hermione feels the breeze cross the threshold from the outside into her quaint home. It revitalizes her, seeps into her nose, and she inhales deeply, attempting to collect every bit of the outdoor scent as possible. The smell of fresh grass and crisp morning air engulfs her senses, signaling the commencement of summer.</p><p>As her eyes dart between the dishes and the pale blue sky, Hermione notice a small smudge in the distance grow larger and larger as it flies in her direction. She squints her eyes, curious to identify the object soaring full speed at her. In a matter of seconds, she notices a broad wingspan coated with dark feathers. </p><p>An owl. With something notched in its beak… </p><p>The bird lands on the windowsill, its body teetering between the outside and inside of the house. Hermione gasps in surprise at the sudden flap of the owl’s wings. Ron looks up and shuffles in his seat. </p><p>“Bloody hell!” he exclaims, jumping up from his chair and clutching his chest, perturbed by the sudden and unexpected visit of an owl. </p><p>Hermione pushes the handle of the sink back, stopping the flow of warm water. Her eyes connect with the tan letter gripped in the bird’s little mouth. He entreats her to take the letter, bowing his head up and down in anticipation, impatience—whatever it is this little bird is feeling. All Hermione knows is that he wants her to take the letter. </p><p>Something stirs within her. It’s a gut feeling of possibility and eagerness, like she already know the contents of the letter. Like her body can sense great change is on the horizon. </p><p>Hermione dabs her wet hands against the sides of her jeans and carefully reaches out to pluck the letter out of the bird’s beak. She flips the coarse envelope over and reads her name: </p><p>
  <i></i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Mrs. H. Granger.</i>
  </p>
</div><i></i><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Ottery St Catchpole.</i>
  </p>
</div><i></i><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Devon, England.</i>
  </p>
</div><p>It is sealed with the familiar, scarlett Hogwarts emblem.</p><p>
Hermione's breath hitches in her throat as she trails her hands over the dried wax seal, remembering and sensationalizing every memory and feeling she encountered during her time at Hogwarts. Happy memories, sad memories, lonely memories, memories of learning, growing, loving, stepping out of her comfort zone. It is a rush of emotions, streaming within her like a raging waterfall. 
</p><p>
“What is it, Hermione?” Ron asks, stepping forward and asserting himself to Hermione's right. He glances over her shoulder at the seal and address. 
</p><p>
Hermione stares at the envelope. The feeling in the pit of her stomach grows with anticipation, leading her to believe that the contents of this letter will somehow fulfill what she's been chasing after. 
</p><p>
Now to just find out exactly what that is. 
</p><p>
 “Not sure…” Hermione responds. Her fingers fumble while disconnecting the seal from the paper, but she finally tears open the envelope and snakes her hand inside to reveal its contents. She extracts a letter, doused in black ink and written in precise cursive. Her eyes eagerly skim the words upon the page.
</p><p>
    <i>To Mrs. Hermione Granger, </i>
</p><p>
    <i>It is with great pleasure that I, Headmaster Minerva McGonagall, do request your hearty acceptance of the following position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Professor of Muggle Studies. </i>
</p><p>
    <i>I do believe, Mrs. Granger, that your competence on the subject and compassion for the care and learning of all students will be a great asset to our school community. I entreat you to accept this position with the knowledge that you will have the ability to mend the minds of the new generation of witches and wizards into ones which respect and celebrate the similarities and differences between the Muggle World and the Wizarding World. </i>
</p><p>
    <i>I am well aware of your position at the Ministry of Magic, and I applaud your zealous desire to reform the Ministry. But I implore you to consider accepting this position. It would be splendid to have you back in the halls of Hogwarts. </i>
</p><p>
    <i>Please send your respond within the next week so that we may begin the onboarding process. You would not be required to live on castle grounds, but it is highly encouraged, especially for first-year professors. Therefore, we should begin the procedure as soon as possible. </i>
</p><p>
    <i>Once again, I encourage you to consider this opportunity as a way to grow and further your influence in the Wizarding World. I trust that whatever you decide, you will follow whatever path your heart decides is best for you. You always have. </i>
</p><p>
    <i>Warmest regards to you and Ronald. </i>
</p><p>
    <i>M. McGonagall.</i>
</p><p>
Upon finishing the letter, Hermione feels like her heart will practically burst out of her chest in chaotic bliss—if that's even possible. She wants to read the letter over and over again, suck in every word and let the paper cradle her heart.
</p><p>
This is what she's been waiting for. This is her sign. 
</p><p>
“McGonagall wants me to teach at Hogwarts,” Hermione sighs in pleasure, a smile creeping over her lips as she turns to face Ron. He raises his eyebrows and his mouth hangs open; he teeters between wanting to be excited for her and also dreading the reality of the situation. If she accepts the position, it means living at Hogwarts, being away from Ron for long periods of time—completely uplifting and altering the steady and consistent routine of their lives.  
</p><p>
An upheaval of this mundane life is exactly what she needs. Teaching at Hogwarts would undoubtedly satisfy that desire. 
</p><p>
Hermione is resolved. She doesn’t need the week to think about it. She knows with every bone, muscle, and cell in her body that this is her future. 
</p><p>
But Ron’s face borders between a nervous and circumspect expression, causing her to dread his pending response. 
</p><p>
  “What are you thinking, Ron?” she asks, grazing his arm with her hand and squeezing lightly. 
</p><p>
 He lets out a low sigh, followed by a <i>hmpfh</i>. Hermione can tell he is apprehensive about the idea, reserved in the simplicity of their lifestyle.
</p><p>
But she craves more. She craves adventure, growth, and the potential to uncover whole other aspects of her inner self that she has yet to explore. 
</p><p>
“Well…” he starts, his eyes glazing off as he leans against the countertop. After several seconds of staring into space, Ron turns back to Hermione. “What are you thinking, Hermione?"
</p><p>
Pursing her lips, Hermione responds with the absolute truth: “I want this.”
</p><p>
Ron and her lock eyes. He speaks to her through his glistening irises, practically on the verge of tears.
</p><p>
    <i>Don’t go. Stay. </i>
</p><p>
    <i>But I have to go. You know I do. </i>
</p><p>
    <i>Why? Why do you have to go?</i>
</p><p>
    <i>My heart is telling me to. </i>
</p><p>
    <i>What about your head? That lovely, brilliant head of yours?</i>
</p><p>
    <i>It says the same thing.</i>
</p><p>
 Silence reigns in the space between Ron and Hermione's heads, but their eyes continue to converse with every glow and shimmer they produce.
</p><p>
<i>Are you sure?</i>

</p><p><i>Positive.</i>
</p><p>
“I suppose I can’t stop you,” Ron says aloud, shifting the conversation back to an audible one. “You’ve always been so headstrong, so sure of yourself. I love that about you.” Ron stretches his arms out and grasps Hermione's shoulders, pulling her in for a loving hug. Hermione sulks into his embrace, on the verge of crying right onto his plaid shirt. But she resists. She holds back the tears as she nestles her head into his broad shoulder. 
</p><p>
“Thank you,” she mutters into the flannel, the words muffled but the sentiment clear enough for Ron to understand. 
</p><p>
“Of course, ‘Mione. If this is what you want, who am I to stop you?” 
</p><p>
A mammoth smile grows on her face; she drags her head away from Ron’s shoulder and lifts her toes to plant a kiss on his lips, delicate and soft. 
</p><p>
The kiss feels pleasant… But that’s all. 
</p><p>
She withdraws from the kiss, folding her lips into her mouth as she studies Ron’s expression. He appears simultaneously pleased yet despondent, likely considering the large amounts of time Hermione will spend away from home, from him. 
</p><p>
Hermione's heart tugs and constricts at the sight, but she is resolute in her choice. McGonagall’s words ring throughout her mind like a perfectly tuned orchestra: <i>I trust that whatever you decide, you will follow whatever path your heart decides is best for you. You always have.</i>
</p><p>
It’s time that Hermione truly live up to those words. Time that she truly follows her heart, her gut, her intuition. Returning to Hogwarts will give her a sense of clarity on her life and a better understanding of what the right path for her is. 
</p><p>
Excitement swells in Hermione's heart at the prospect of returning to Hogwarts. It seems that every time she returns she is met with challenges that assess her character and endurance. Hogwarts has always been an obstacle course, a place where she can test her limits and understand herself deeper. Embarking on this journey, in a completely new position and perspective, Hermione can finally attempt to satiate that emptiness within her.
</p><p>
With what exactly, she is unsure. But if one thing is certain in the Wizarding World, as represented by Hermione's entire career at Hogwarts, it’s that much can happen in the span of one measly year in that enchanted castle. It is full of possibilities. Now, Hermione just needs to grab onto them, hold tight, and hope for that splendid moment of fulfillment.
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>